Mental Scars
by sarah-uchiha90
Summary: [ItaSasu] Itachi thought the turning point for his weak brother had come when he had slain their clan, but obviously it wasn't enough. He has to give Sasuke even stronger mental scars. Uchihacest. Yaoi, incest, lemon, rape.


**Author's Notes: **Well! This is my first published Uchihacest! It was very spur of the moment, and I wrote it in like half an hour… I actually became quite pleased with it though. I can't write lemons very well, and they come out extremely short even though it feels like I write them for ages. I only wrote this to, well; write Uchihacest (xD), but the plot actually turned out more reasonable and believable than ever before! Yay!. :D

**Warning:** Quite explicit rape. Incest. Foul language (ooh, nasty -.-;). Yaoi. An evil older brother and an angsty smaller brother… Having sex… With each other. xD

Oh, and I'm gonna spell it for you so you can't accuse me of being non-spelling-out-ative; this is ITASASU, that means ITACHI x SASUKE. It's two brothers. Having sex. If you're offended by that, spare yourself the unpleasantness of reading this. Now don't say I didn't warn you! n.n

**Disclaimer: **I honestly don't own Naruto. If I did, it would probably be illegal because of explicit incest sex.

**ENJOY YOUR SMEX!**.** :D**

-

Itachi watched as the boy before him tugged at his chains. He watched him with despise. He did not feel any love for the boy, even though they were family. He had loved him once, though, but that was a long time ago. That was the time when he had thought that the boy could become strong.  
The lust used to fill Itachi when thinking that his little brother could become one of the strongest. It turned him on to know that Sasuke could become greater than anyone.  
But when he realized that Sasuke wasn't the little brother he expected, he had to take drastical measures.

It had been worth killing them all. He honestly didn't care about them anyway. He only cared about power, and in his opinion, not many of them were strong. At least not strong enough. Only he was. And Sasuke could be.  
It had turned him on seeing the small boy standing in front of him, crying over the two bodies between them. He got excited by thinking that this might be the turning point for his lazy brother.

He had met him after that. And he had been weak. Yes, weak. It disgusted him seeing Sasuke being so weak and pathetic. He realized then, that it hadn't been enough slaying their clan. He had to give Sasuke even stronger mental scars.

He slowly moved towards the bed. He walked to the side of it and looked down at Sasuke. The boy looked back at him with hatred in his eyes.  
'_Not enough.'  
_"I hate you," Sasuke spat out.  
"Not nearly enough, Otouto-san…" Itachi said, running a finger over Sasuke's cheek.  
Sasuke tried to bite his hand, but Itachi avoided the bite easily.  
"Play nice now, Sasu-chan, or I may have to do something… _unpleasant_."  
He saw how Sasuke suppressed an obvious shudder.  
'_Stop the sounds from coming all you want, Otouto-san. I'll soon make you scream._'  
He moved around the bed until he stood in front of it. Sasuke tried to look over his shoulder, but he was chained face-down forward, so he barely saw anything.  
"Let me tell you something, Sasuke," Itachi said. "You remember when we were younger, right?"  
Sasuke stirred a bit, but said nothing.  
"Back then, you really turned me on."  
Sasuke stiffened.  
"You know when you used to ride on my back? I used to do that just to feel the sensation of you on my back…"  
"Shut up," Sasuke said in a low growl. He could tell that his little brother was trying to not sound disgusted.  
"Ah, and when you sat in my lap… I used to imagine that I was _fucking_ you -"  
"Shut… the hell… up," Sasuke said, but now the disgust was clear in his voice. Itachi sneered.  
"- Fucking you, _hard_."  
At this point, Sasuke was trembling with anger.  
"And now, what do you know; here you are, completely at my mercy. Or maybe mercy is the wrong word… command would fit better," Itachi sneered.  
"I'm going to kill you," Sasuke said, voice shaking.  
'_Now you're getting the point._'  
"Hah, you could never kill me, _Sasu-chan_," Itachi said with a little laugh.  
"You fucking bastard…" Sasuke said in a low voice.  
"Save the dirty talk for later, Otouto-san."  
Sasuke once again tugged at his chains.  
"If you don't let me go -"  
"Then what?" Itachi interrupted. "You'll scream for mommy? Well Sasu-chan, mommy can't hear you now. Or are you going to call for your little friends? They're not here now, either. A shame actually. I'm in the mood for killing."  
Sasuke shivered.  
"Don't worry, Otouto-san. I'm not going to kill you now. I'm just going to… have a bit of fun with you."  
"I hate you."  
"Oh, cheer up now, Otouto-san. You wanted to spend time with me when you were younger, right? Well here's your chance."

He stripped himself of his Akatsuki-cloak and his clothes, so that he only had his boxers, and climbed up on the bed. He sat between Sasuke's parted legs, which were tied to the bedposts.  
"First I think we'll have to remove these troubling clothes," Itachi said and took up a kunai. He saw how Sasuke was cold-sweating.  
'_Hn. So weak._'  
He placed the kunai at the top of Sasuke's pants and quickly ripped them open. He cut up the other leg and threw them away. Sasuke was now only in his boxers.  
"You have a weak body," Itachi said, throwing a disgusted look at Sasuke's pale back and legs. "Unscarred," he added.  
He raised the kunai and drew a long, thin line across Sasuke's back, from the right top to the left lower part. He heard his brother starting to breathe very quickly, but otherwise than that he made no noise. The blood quickly started to trickle from the wound. Itachi found the sight quite arousing. He leaned down his head and slowly licked away the blood, starting from the bottom all along to the top, leaving a long wet trail of saliva. Sasuke let out a low gasp.

"That feels good, doesn't it, Otouto-san?" Itachi said, licking his now blood-red lips.  
Sasuke made no sign of hearing his brother.  
'_Ignoring me now, is it?_'  
"I can see you're not interested in foreplay. I'll just get right to the point then."  
He raised the kunai once again and ripped up Sasuke's boxers. Once he had done that, he removed his own and threw them on the floor beside his clothes. Sasuke started kicking and tugging at the chains.  
"Play nice now, Sasu-chan," Itachi said in a dangerous voice. "You don't want me to hurt you more than necessary."  
Sasuke continued kicking, although not as wildly. Itachi decided that he didn't care about a little kicking, and therefore only held Sasuke's legs down. He slowly licked his lips.  
"Now, Otouto-san… you might feel a light sting…"

He plunged into Sasuke with all his might. Sasuke screamed out in pain. As Itachi had suspected, his brother was a virgin. He laughed a low laugh, pleased with having evoked a scream from his little brother, and started rocking forward and backward. Sasuke still screamed in anguish.  
"I-ITACHI! S-STOP IT!" Sasuke screamed in horror.  
"Now? We've only just began our fun, Otouto-san," Itachi laughed and thrust even harder into Sasuke. Sasuke once again screamed. Itachi laughed even harder and increased the speed of his thrusts. Sasuke thrashed violently, tugging so hard at the chains that Itachi thought that his little brother might dislocate his arm. He didn't care though, and pushed even harder. This time Sasuke didn't scream, but instead gasped. Itachi smiled evilly, knowing he had found his brother's prostate. He slid over that spot again, and Sasuke now screamed, although in a different way than before.  
"My, my, Sasu-chan…" Itachi said, still smiling that evil smile. "You say you hate me, but your body gives you away."  
"You… fucking… bastard…" Sasuke managed to say between breaths.  
"Hn," Itachi said and increased the depth of his thrusts even further. Sasuke let out a loud moan.  
"I'm… g-going… to… kill… you…" Sasuke pressed out.  
"Say it like you mean it!" Itachi growled and pushed so hard that he thought Sasuke would break.  
"I'm… going… to… KILL YOU!"

The last two words came out in a moan, as Itachi had thrust his very hardest. Sasuke came hard on the bed, and Itachi came into Sasuke.  
He slowly moved out of his little brother, and stood on the floor. He dressed, and looked at Sasuke, where he lay chained to the bed, cum and blood dripping out from where Itachi had been inside him and Sasuke's own cum already drying on the bed.  
"I'm going to leave you here, Sasuke. If you can't find a way to get out of these chains, I guess you'll have to rely on your little friends. Or you'll just die," he added without emotion.  
"I hate you," Sasuke spat, head turned as much as possible.  
"I know," Itachi said, threw one last look at his little brother and then walked out of the room.

-

**Author's Note:** Reviews are fuel to Itachi's lust; therefore you shall review as much as possible! I don't mind you writing short ones, long ones, fat ones or skinny ones, as long as you just… review!. :D Luff ya lots! -kissies-  
(Flames will be used to boost review-numbers and melt milk chocolate, MMM! x3)


End file.
